


Please Alpha

by MasterOverlordKai



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon, Also butt plugs, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Kim Seokjin, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, and a praise kink, i forgot that one, its actually awful, its not mentioned but it’s there, just pure smut, please don’t read this, sad attempt at dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOverlordKai/pseuds/MasterOverlordKai
Summary: Jin’s heat is coming up and he’s horny. Namjoon is more than happy to help.





	Please Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually terrible and I’m a horrible person for writing it. Enjoy!

As soon as they’re alone, Namjoon slams Seokjin against the wall and attacks his neck, biting and kissing the scent glands there with a ravenous desire. Jin moaned and wrapped his arms around Namjoon’s neck, pulling him closer. He could already feel the alpha’s growing erection against his thigh, and he sighed in content.

“Been waiting all day for this,” Namjoon growled, sucking a hickey into Jin’s largest scent gland before moving down his collar bone. “Looked so fucking pretty dancing today, baby. I almost fucked you in the middle of the room, right in front of everyone. Couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Jin keens, arching into Namjoon’s electric touch as the alpha’s hands roamed over his body. “Alpha,” he whined, desperate for more as he grinded down on the thigh between his legs. “Want you so bad, Alpha. Wanna feel you in me, want your knot, want you to breed me-“

“Fuck,” Namjoon growled, his eyes flashing. He grabbed Jin and threw him roughly onto the bed, climbing over him and kissing him long and hard.

It was no secret that Jin’s heat was coming. After living together for so long, the members could practically count the exact hour one of the omega’s heats would start. It seemed to work as a chain reaction, starting with Jimin, and then Taehyung, and then Jin. The end of one triggered the next, and it had become routine for each couple to take a week off one after the other until the heats were over.

Now Jin and Namjoon were the only ones in the dorm, because even though Jin’s heat hadn’t started, he was still horny as fuck because of how soon it was. Their bags were already packed in the corner, filled with the necessary clothes and supplies they would need, but Namjoon still kept a bottle of lube and some condoms in the bedside drawer for this exact occasion.

Jin’s skin felt like it was on fire everywhere Namjoon touched, too much but not enough as he squirmed underneath the alpha’s lips and fingers. “Alpha,” he keened. “Please.”

“Please what?” Namjoon whispered. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Jin whined brokenly and reached up to grab Namjoon and pull him closer. “Fuck me, Alpha, please.”

Namjoon rumbled low in his chest. Since he was never one to deny his omega, he smiled a little and said, “Anything for you.”

It took far too long for them to take off their clothes, in Jin’s opinion, but eventually they managed and Namjoon pressed his entire body onto Jin, attacking his neck once more. He had always had such a fascination with Jin’s neck and the scent glands there. There was something about leaving a mark everyone would see that drove him crazy.

Namjoon was a very gentle alpha. He had such a strong scent and alpha voice that he didn’t like to flaunt often. He didn’t like to be intimidating unless he absolutely had to be, and he never used his alpha voice on the other members - except Jin, and only in this situation.

“Roll over,” he commanded, suddenly sitting back. Jin whined at the loss of warmth. “Get on your hands and knees. Now.”

Jin scrambled to comply. His leg got tangle in the bedsheet but Namjoon helped him free it and he was on his hands and knees before he even realized what was happening. His cock was leaking precum already, dripping onto the bed under him, and he was desperate to just get on with it already.

“Someone’s impatient,” Namjoon said, and Jin could practically feel the smug grin on the alpha’s face as he kneaded Jin’s ass softly with his hands. But then he paused. “And a good boy. Look at you, so good for your alpha. You did just what I asked like a good boy, didn’t you?”

At first Jin didn’t know what he was talking about, but then Namjoon tugged lightly on the plug shoved firmly in his ass and he remembered. Just that morning they had been in a situation much like this one, and Jin had begged for the plug to keep his alpha’s seed inside him, to breed him and give him pups. Namjoon had gladly complied, and ordered Jin to leave it in until he said so. In his lusty haze, Jin agreed. After that, he had completely forgotten about it, too caught up in work to think anything of it until now. Now, though, feeling Namjoon twist it around and tug on it just enough for Jin to feel it, he remembered.

“Such a good boy for your alpha,” Namjoon crooned, and Jin felt warmth spread in his chest at the praise. “You deserve a reward don’t you?”

Jin nodded fervently. “Yes please Alpha. Please I’ve been good, please fuck me.”

Namjoon shushed him softly, running a large calloused hand up and down the curve of Jin’s spine. “Shhh, it’s okay baby. I’m gonna take good care of you. Gonna make you feel so good, baby.”

Jin whined. “Alpha.”

Namjoon made a soothing noise in the back of his throat and slowly pulled the plug out. A rush of cum and slick poured out after it, and Namjoon took only a moment to marvel at the sight before diving in with his tongue to clean the mess.

Jin cried out at the sudden onslaught, subconsciously pushing his hips back for more. Namjoon reached up and grabbed him in a bruising grip to hold him in place, and he whined when the alpha pulled back, licking his lips with a satisfied grin.

“Let me take care of you, baby,” Namjoon said in a low voice. “Don’t try to go too fast.”

That was something Jin absolutely loved about Namjoon. The alpha was always attentive to his omega’s needs, and he somehow seemed to know exactly how to satisfy Jin in any given situation. It was overwhelming, sometimes, how much Namjoon loved Jin, and how much Jin loved Namjoon, but it was so beautiful that Jin couldn’t be sorry for it.

When Jin had caught his breath, Namjoon leaned over and kissed the small of his back before making his way back down again. Slick was rushing out of Jin’s hole like he was made of the stuff, and Namjoon lapped it up eagerly. Jin always produced more slick before and during his heats, and it was one of Namjoon’s favorite things to just sit back and eat him out for what felt like hours. Jin had come on Namjoon’s tongue alone many a time, but this time he wanted more.

“Alpha,” he whimpered, keening as Namjoon’s tongue pressed deeper. “Joonie please, I - I need more.”

Namjoon was pushing his tongue as deeply as it could go, licking and twisting, then pulling out and licking up the excess slick that poured out during his ministrations before diving back in for more. This was one of his favorite places to be, his face buried between Jin’s cheeks and taking as much as Jin was giving, soaking in the omega pheromones greedily and preparing his omega for what was about to happen.

Jin opened up easily due to the plug that had been there all day, so Namjoon didn’t have to take a long time to prepare him. By the time he pulled his face away, covered in slick and his pupils blown wide, Jin had fallen to his elbows with his face smashed into the pillow, trembling all over from the stimulation. He was stretched open nicely, ready to take everything Namjoon was going to give him.

“You taste so good baby,” Namjoon said, a growl prevalent in his voice. He crawled over Jin and turned him over to he was laying on his back. “I could eat you out all day. So sweet, baby, so good for your alpha.”

Jin whined and bucked his hips upward, rubbing his aching cock against Namjoon’s thigh. “Alpha please.”

Namjoon slapped Jin’s thigh, not hard but enough to get the omega’s attention. “I just gave you a compliment, Jinnie. What do you say?”

Jin whimpered, tears pricking at his eyes. “Thank you Alpha. Thank you for taking care of me.”

Namjoon grinned. He leaned down and captured Jin’s lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. “I love you baby. I love you so much,” he said between kisses.

Jin hummed contentedly. “I love you too,” he whispered. “Now fuck me until I can’t walk straight.”

Namjoon was never one to deny his omega.

Namjoon grabbed the lube and a condom but Jin grabbed his wrist. “Wanna feel you,” he whispered. “Want you to knot me and breed me and fill me with your pups. Please alpha, please.”

Namjoon’s breath hitched in his chest. They hadn’t had the kid conversation yet, but they both knew they wanted them eventually. Jin clearly wasn’t in his right mind, too consumed with his lust to think about what he was saying. He just wanted Namjoon to fuck him, to knot him. And Namjoon would willingly do so.

They could talk about the rest of it later.

“Okay,” he breathed.

Jin smiled at him and took the lube from his fingers, popping open the cap and pouring some into his hand. Then, without breaking eye contact, Jin reached between them and rubbed the lube up and down Namjoon’s length, eliciting a hiss and a loud groan from the alpha. It was almost enough to make him cum just like that, with the way Jin was looking at him and the way he was slowly and agonizingly rubbing him up and down.

“Shit, Jin, hang on-“ Namjoon reached down and gripped Jin’s wrist, stopping the movements so he could take a moment to get himself under control.

“Are you ready?” Jin asked in a sultry voice, staring up at the alpha through his eyelashes and biting his lip.

Namjoon growled and grabbed Jin’s thighs, rubbing them up and down before spreading them apart to expose Jin in all his glory. He took a moment to admire the view, licking his lips in anticipation.  
Jin squirmed under Namjoon’s scrutinizing gaze, suddenly losing all his confidence. “Stop staring and do something already,” he whined.

Namjoon grinned and lifted Jin’s hips with one hand while lining himself up with the other. In one fluid motion, he pushed his cock into Jin’s leaking hole, burying himself to the hilt.

Jin keened and arched off the bed, pushing downwards to take more. Namjoon grabbed his hips to keep him still and Jin whined in protest.

“Easy baby,” Namjoon chuckled breathlessly. “Give me a second.”

Jin nodded and relaxed, waiting for Namjoon to continue. Once Namjoon got used to the delicious heat surrounding his length, he pulled out just a bit then pushed back in.

Jin moaned loudly at the sudden movement and reached up to pull his legs even farther apart. “Yes alpha, please, yes, more!”

Namjoon pulled out almost all the way, then snapped his hips forward, the force of his movement jarring Jin’s entire body and causing the omega to choke out another moan. “Yes alpha, more please! Harder alpha harder!”

Namjoon quickly set a rough pace, thrusting harder and harder each time and causing Jin to sob with pleasure each time Namjoon buried himself fully. The more Jin begged the harder he thrusted, wanting to give the omega exactly what he was begging for.

Jin reached up and grabbed at Namjoon’s shoulders, digging his blunt nails into the flesh and leaving scratch marks in his wake. “Alpha, wanna ride you, wanna feel you, wanna make you feel so good. Please alpha, please please please please - ahh!”

Namjoon thrusted really hard and a second later he flipped them so that he was on his back and Jin was sitting fully on his cock, filled just perfectly. “Ride me baby. Fill yourself up with my cock and make yourself feel good. You’ve been such a good boy, so good for your alpha.”

Jin whined and sank down all the way until his ass was sitting against Namjoon’s pelvis. He keened and rolled his hips, enjoying the sweet friction of Namjoon’s cock against his prostate. “Ahh, Alpha, ‘m gonna-“

“Cum for me baby,” Namjoon growled. “Cum on my cock.”

Jin threw his head back and rocked his hips harder, faster, until he came with a shuddering cry. Spurts of hot slick leaked from his untouched cock onto Namjoon’s stomach as Jin rode out his orgasm, gasping and calling out Namjoon’s name the entire time. Once the sensation of pleasure died away to pain from oversensitivity, Jin slumped forward and rested his face in Namjoon’s neck, breathing in his strong scent.

“So good, omega,” Namjoon crooned. “So good for your alpha.”

Jin whimpered and pushed himself up on shaky arms. “You didn’t cum,” he said, coming out of his own head and noticing that Namjoon was still painfully hard inside of him.

“It’s okay, baby.” Namjoon reached up and carded his fingers through Jin’s hair.

Jin trilled softly and leaned into the touch. “Wanna make you feel good,” he said. He rolled his hips and Namjoon hissed at the sudden stimulation. “Wanna make you cum so good alpha, fill me up, breed me.”

“Fuck,” Namjoon gritted and he grabbed Jin, flipping them again so he was on top and Jin was on his hands and knees again. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Jin reached back behind himself and grabbed Namjoon’s hair tightly. “Don’t you dare stop until you knot me.”

Namjoon growled and set a rapid pace, his hips slapping against Jin’s ass as he pounded into him roughly. Jin let our broken sobs at the overstimulation to his prostate, his whole body trembling with aftershocks of his intense orgasm. Namjoon didn’t let up, though, and when Jin clenched around him and mewled in pleasure, begging him to keep going, he felt himself reach his peak.

“Fuck,” he growled, his hips stuttering. He could feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock, the girth of it catching Jin’s rim as he kept going. “‘M gonna cum.”

“Yes alpha, yes please!” Jin arched off the bed, already hard again from the feeling of Namjoon’s cock buried inside of him. “Please cum in me, mount me, make me full, give me your pups, please!”

That was enough to send Namjoon over the edge as he thrust one more time, burying himself as deep as he could go and pushing his knot inside of Jin. He moaned as his orgasm crashed into him, and he spilled his seed into Jin, the sticky hotness surrounding him and making him cum even more. He bent over and sank his teeth into Jin’s shoulder, leaving a harsh mark in his wake.

The feeling of his alpha filling him up and knotting him had Jin cumming a second time, spilling all over his stomach and chest as slick gushed out of his hole to accommodate the huge knot inside him.

Both of them collapsed once they came down from their highs, with Namjoon situating them so that they were laying pressed fully against each other, with Jin’s back to Namjoon’s chest.

“That was...” Jin couldn’t form a thought coherent enough to finish the sentence.

“Amazing,” Namjoon supplied for him, wrapping his arms around the omega tightly and burying his face in Jin’s neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. “You’re so good for me, baby.”

Jin purred and leaned into the touch, settling himself deeper on Namjoon’s knot. “Think I’ll get pregnant this time?”

Namjoon hummed. “Maybe. Are we ready for that?”

Jin took Namjoon’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. “I’m ready for anything as long as you’re here with me.”

Namjoon couldn’t help the stupid grin that crossed his face. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I know IM going to Hell. But you read this so I’ll see you there bitches.


End file.
